For The Love Of Courtship
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* It wasn’t his fault he followed. She was strange, and odd, and weird, and unfamiliar. Oh, and pretty freakin’ hot. *In which Kiba courts, and Karin hates* *First ever Kiba x Karin* Cause sooner or later, he knew that she was gonna break...


Authoress' Note: Yes. Strange. First ever Kiba x Karin. KibaKarin. Kariba. I'm so proud. I also don't hate Karin as much.

P.S. Very odd title, I know.

P.S.S. Creepy shadow lurker equals Kibiwarui Bikousha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Who was she, this strange woman that just all of a sudden appeared in the village?

He had the urge know.

Her look was captivating, unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. Of course, her face had been the first thing to strike him—serious and mature, yet still having something youthful to offer. Her hair was _certainly_ rare, because a majority of females in Konoha were practically obsessed with there hair, and by the looks of it, she could care less.

That was fine with him though, as he had always wanted a girl who wasn't completely obsessed with her exterior. _That _and a girl who wasn't afraid to get dirty.

He'd seen her a couple times when she was training alone (only by chance, _really_) and she was so rough that it was almost _scary_.

The point was, he was into her.

Because she was… well, pretty freakin' hot.

* * *

Who was he, this strange man who basically _stalked_ her?

She had the urge to know… or not. By now, she was so ticked off by his shadowing that she honestly didn't care who he was. She only wanted to break his face one way or another.

His appearance was creepy, unlike any stalker she had ever seen before. (Which was saying something, because she wasn't the type to be stalked.) He looked like a player, a typical ladies' man with his disheveled brown hair and handsome face. But if that was the case, she could only wonder why he would stalk her. A true 'ladies' man' would approach her, offer some lame pick-up line, and then she would proceed to reject him.

Simple.

This was not fine with her. She was used to being the stalker, not the stalkee. How much she dreamed for Sasuke to be the one after _her_, and not the other way around. The fact that a strange man was always following her was almost like a blatant slap in the face.

Why couldn't Sasuke like her like Mr. Creepy-Shadow-Lurker Man did?

The point was, she didn't like him.

Because he was odd.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**For The Love Of Courtship...**

Chapter 01: She Who Screams

Grasping hot metal tightly in her hands, she focused her attention on a tree the best she could in blistering heat. The angry redhead bit her lip, before sending the kunai knife flying.

"You freak!" she hollered, fed up with him and his tendency to follow her. "Expose yourself you dirty bastard!"

And so Mr. Creepy-Shadow-Lurker Man revealed himself. He had the same disheveled brown hair that she had been seeing from the corner of her eye for the past three weeks (observant, yes) and the same creepily handsome face.

The man slowly stepped out from behind the tree. _Casually_, almost. The kunai she had thrown was currently between his fingers, much to her displeasure. His other hand was in his pocket as he nonchalantly strode to where she stood.

Karin narrowed her eyes.

"This, I'm pretty sure," the man began when she was only a few feet away, "Belongs to you." The chestnut-haired male held the sharp item forward, while raising a rather suggestive eyebrow.

The red-head's jaw tightened, as she was restraining herself from shouting insults at the man. The look in his eyes did _not _please her at all. He seemed so _cocky_, and so _unashamed_. It made her seethe.

Karin snatched the kunai out of his hand, and in a swift motion, placed it back in her holster. All the while, she kept her fiery red eyes on him. "Gee, thanks," her voice was dry and dripping with venom.

Mr. Creepy-Shadow-Lurker Man only chuckled lowly.

"Look, Kibiwarui Bikousha-_san_," his real name (if he had one) was unneeded. "I honestly don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't really care. But I swear to kami-sama that if you keep following me, I'll break your freakin' face." Hands on her hips, she faced him fearlessly.

"Aa, that's nice to know."

She growled.

Kiba grinned and asked, "Exactly why don't you know me?"

Her patience was growing thin. "_Because I've never met you before, smartass_."

He leaned in closer, much too close for comfort. Karin was left to back away, and the smile on his face grew even more pretentious, as if he had her in the bag.

"Why don't we change that?" his voice was a low, seductive whisper, and his leer was frightening at best. "Hm?"

Karin frowned, while pushing at the man's chest. Everything was just _wrong_. He wasn't Sasuke, he wasn't Sasuke, and he just wasn't _Sasuke_.

"Get _away_," she managed, growing worried by the second. How odd would it be to cheat on Sasuke with a complete stranger…? Very odd, in fact. Because, well, his lips were already pressed against the corner of her mouth.

"A prior engagement, I presume?"

This.

Was.

Horrible.

The woman's eyes widened in horror. The voice, suave and smooth, could only belong to Sasuke. Frantically, she pushed against his chest, only to fall against her backside.

Her head shot to the side, where Sasuke stood regularly, hands to his side. As always, his face was indifferent.

"Yeah, actually," Kiba piped. There was a widespread smirk across his face, because technically, he had just kissed a hot chick.

Yeah.

She glared at him—"Shut up, you moronic idiot!"—before turning to Sasuke again. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, Sasuke-kun! It was… It was… I-It wasn't my fault! I was… He was— Sasuke-kun, he forced me! I didn't want to, really! I don't even know him! You have to believe me!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's fine. This rendezvous is… rather unexpected. Nevertheless, our training shall be postponed for a later date, since you seem rather preoccupied at the moment." He disappeared with the amused smirk never once leaving his face.

"No, Sasuke-kun wait! Please… don't go…" her voice died down, as it soon became evident that he was gone. Despaired, Karin retracted into a ball, burying her head between her knees, while whispering wistful '_Sasuke-kun_'s.

Kiba watched her form with no sympathy. Truth be told, he never actually like Sasuke, so stealing his woman would give him great satisfaction.

He knelt in front of her, and slipped a tiny piece of paper in her hand. "When you finally want to ditch the deadweight, call me."

Karin bristled as she realized that a stranger had just ruined all her chances with Sasuke. "I— " When the 'grief-stricken' woman glanced up, he was gone with the wind.

All she had in recognition was his number.

Oh joy.

Clenching her teeth in an animalistic fashion, she balled her fists angrily. "You complete _bitch_!"

And so, Karin met Kiba. (Without even really knowing his name.)

What a _great_ match they made…

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: It wasn't too bad in my opinion for a drabble type thingy, but I think that a few sentences need to be cleaned up. And I could have swore I saw some grammar mistakes. Point is, I'll clean it up later.

But, I won't complain, 'cause OMFG! I wrote the first EVER KIBA x KARIN!

I'm a winner!

YEAH.

Now review, silly.

(:


End file.
